


always come for you

by hey_you_with_the_face



Series: villainy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Guy Dick Roman, Blow Jobs, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Super Villain AU, Super Villain Castiel, Super Villain Dean, Super Villain Jimmy, captured dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: Dean has been taken by one of the cities true villains. Cas and Jimmy aim to take him back...and give a bit of payback.





	always come for you

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized this is my third DCJ fic posted today; it must be that sort of day, I guess.
> 
> This written to fill the 'facials' square on my kink bingo card and because I missed this little 'verse.

It was official. Heads were going to roll.

And when Jimmy said heads were going to roll, he meant that literally if he had his way. To be more specific, a certain mob boss’ head was going to be disconnected from his shoulders.

Jimmy looked over at Cas; both of them were decked out in their gear and their faces were grim as they stood outside the abandoned warehouse. In his opinion, Cas had never looked as terrifying as he did now and Jimmy suspected he wasn’t much better. Any trace of his usual amusement was completely gone but he figured that made sense.

Dean being captured was no laughing matter.

 

_48 Hours Earlier_

They had been on a routine smash and grab when it happened.

Cas and Jimmy were clearing out a safe, stashing stacks of cash into a bag when they heard a pained grunt from the next room over. They rushed over to see that Dean was surrounded by a half dozen huge thugs. Normally guys like that wouldn’t have been a bother to Dean but they had managed to sneak up on him and three of them held guns to his neck. 

Dean may be strong but he wasn’t bulletproof. 

“Now before you boys get any ideas, you might want to consider your friend’s situation very carefully,” a smug voice said. Jimmy and Cas looked over to see a man with slicked back hair and a toothy smile walk through the door. “I have no problem turning that pretty face to mush.”

Rage filled Jimmy’s veins at the the thought of Dean being hurt while Cas, quick thinker that he was, took the lead. “What do you want, Roman,” his twin growled. 

Richard Roman wandered around the room, looking completely uninterested in the fact that he had two extremely angry super powered beings staring daggers at him. He walked over and ran his hand down Dean’s face; Jimmy was proud to see Dean lurch forward in an attempt to snap at the appendage.

_Atta boy._

“All the money you’ve stolen from me would be a start,” Roman said blithely, smiling mildly as he retracted his hand from Dean, “and for you three abominations to swear loyalty to me.” He turned and gave them the skeeziest smile Jimmy had ever seen. “I could use a few good pets to help expand my enterprise. You would all be a nice addition to my organization.”

“Yeah, not really our style, Dick,” Jimmy shot back, fist clenched at his sides. The temperature in the room had risen with his temper and Jimmy could feel the spark of electricity arcing around his fist as he resist the urge to shoot Roman so full of lightning that he roasted alive. “We’re bad guys, not fucking monsters.”

This was true. In a city where Jimmy, Cas and Dean were considered a “threat to public safety”, Richard “Dick” Roman was the actual danger. The man was brutal, ruthless, and utterly insane. He would do anything to achieve his business goals. Hell, Jimmy had heard from several good sources in the underground that ol’ Dick had had whole families slaughtered, sorry “taken care of”, just so he could buy their homes on the cheap. 

All for some shitty condos for the uber rich.

Dick sighed but smiled. “I’m sorry you feel that way, Tempest,” he said with an expression of faux sorrow. He glanced over to where Dean was still held at gunpoint. “I’m sure poor Inferno will feel sorry that you feel that way too...once I’m done with him.”

“Let him go,” Cas said, slowly with a tone that would have had any sane person fleeing in terror. It was cold and lifeless, showing a brief glimpse of the slight psychotic streak predominant in his twin; Jimmy always wondered if Cas’ super smarts had anything to do with that trait. “Don’t test my patience, Roman. If you do, you will sorely regret it.”

“Very scary, Havoc,” Roman mocked, ratcheting up Jimmy and Cas’ rage even further. He made a short gesture with his hands and the thugs began pressing Dean out of the room at gunpoint.

The look of frustrated anger with an underlayer of panic in Dean’s eyes made bile rise in Jimmy’s throat. 

“Tell you what,” Roman said after Dean was gone. “I’m feeling generous today. Take a few days to think my offer over. I’ll keep Inferno as my special guest and when you finally come to your senses, you can come and collect him.”

Before either Jimmy or Cas could make a move to squash the human cockroach in front of them, Roman slipped out the door; the tight circle of thugs following. The door shut with a resounding thud but not before they heard a shout of pain.

Dean’s shout of pain.

 

Jimmy had wanted to charge right after the scumbag and his little crew as soon as the door had shut but Cas had held him back. His twin had argued that they needed to be smart than Roman if they were going to get Dean back and make Roman realize what a disastrous error he’d made by fucking with them.

So here they were, two agonizingly long days later, standing outside the newly discovered hidey hole inhabited by Dick Roman. If Jimmy were in a joking mood, he would have laughed at how damn easy it had been for Cas to find him using his fancy self-made computer; his twin could find anything if he set his mind to it. 

“Ready,” Cas asked, pulling his mask down and tugging on his gloves. They were a new toy Cas had whipped up over the past few days and were a special surprise for Roman apparently. The tone of his twin’s voice when he’d said that, face lit up ominously by Cas’ bank of computer monitors, had given Jimmy the chills.

Roman was definitely not getting out of this alive. Not that Jimmy cared. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Dean ached all over.

Granted he should count himself lucky. The amount of beatings he’d take over the past two days or so would have been enough to kill someone who didn’t happen to have enhanced abilities but getting hit all the time was still getting hit all the time. 

None of the thugs were around at the moment but Dean figured it wouldn’t be long until they returned. He was pretty sure Roman’s deadline was about run out and if they were smart, they would go all hands on deck for this particular situation. 

Sure enough the room soon came alive, a dozen or so of Roman’s thugs running in from the room off to the side that they’d claimed as their own; they were talking amongst each other, making sure the perimeter was secured. A few strode over to stand near him and they all carried some heavy machinery but Dean wasn’t worried. In fact, he smiled and rolled his eyes.

Like guns were going to bother Cas and Jimmy.

Through his swollen eyes, Dean noted that two heavy set mooks touch the ear pieces all of them were sporting and frowned before turning to open the door. Dick Roman was standing on the other side. He smirked at Dean as he walked over to where he was tied to the chair.

“Ah, Inferno,” Roman said expansively, acting like they were old friends or some shit. Dean’s stomach twisted at the oily and overly toothy smile. “I see that the accommodations are agreeing with you.”

God, was he going to have to deal with this asshole’s shitty gloating? That was worse than the beatings.

“Yeah, it’s been great, Dick,” Dean replied, nodding down at himself. “I’ve always loved getting cut and bruised. Can’t wait to tell all my friends about this place.” 

Roman made a great show of looking down at his watch, shaking his head and smiling. “I’m glad to hear that you’re enjoying yourself but unfortunately I doubt you’ll have time for that.” He tapped the face of his very expensive watch and tsked. “Thanks to your two friends standing me up, you’re going to have to be made an example of. My deepest apologies.”

The eager light in his eyes said otherwise.

Dean took a deep breath, bracing himself for the beating about to some his way and eyed the thugs around him. Which one would be the one to step up first? His money was on the dude with the scar on his face; he’d seemed pretty into kicking the shit out of Dean before. To Dean’s mild surprise however, Roman began to unbutton his fine coat in order to hand it to one of the bruisers nearby.

“Wow, I’m honored,” Dean said mockingly as Roman rolled up his sleeves carefully. “Dick Roman is going to attempt to beat me up. Better be careful you don’t ruin your manicure on my face.”

As expected, this earned him a low chuckle. “There’s that bravado,” Roman said. He shook his head and began to circle the chair, probably trying to put Dean on edge. “I really do love your spirit, Inferno. It’s a shame I wasn’t able to get you to see reason.” There was a heavy sigh and Dean heard the rasping clatter of metal on metal right before Roman appeared in his line of sight with a crowbar. He gave Dean another wide grin that did succeed in making his flesh crawl unpleasantly.

“Let’s get started.”

 

It wasn’t until Roman paused to take a break that Dean heard it.

He wasn’t exactly sure since his vision was blurred by pain, an hour of being thrashed with a chunk of metal would do that to a person, but he thought he saw Roman look towards the doors. There was a lot of commotion outside and Dean grinned despite the pain in his jaw when he heard thunder.

“Looks like your times up, Dick,” he said, coughing as the effort to talk caused a sharp pain in his injured ribs. He wasn’t too worried about the damage, give him a few minutes where he wasn’t being beaten and he’d heal right up. “A little bit of advice, you might wanna run before they get here.”

Roman jerked his mouth open angrily but whatever snotty dumbass comment he was going to make was drowned out by an almighty crash as the huge warehouse doors opened explosively. Dean smiled, his cracked lips stinging, at the sight of Cas and Jimmy striding through the door.

They looked so unbelievably badass; Dean was unashamed to say he was more than a little turned on despite his current situation.

This state of affairs only intensified as he got a front row seat to Cas and Jimmy kicking the shit out of the three dumbass thugs who, either out of stupidity or an insane amount of misplaced loyalty, threw themselves at the twins. The ease that they took them out was pretty damn hilarious and the look on Roman’s face when the twins turned their gazes on to him was so goddamn satisfying.

“Too late to run now,” he tsked, relaxing for the first time in days. Dean leaned back into his chair and smirked at the look of terror on Roman’s face. “It was nice knowing you, Dick.”

The twins separated as they got nearer, Jimmy walking over to him while Cas only had eyes for Roman. The absolutely fury Dean could see on Cas’ face scared him a little bit but mainly had him breathing heavily. 

“Are you alright,” Jimmy asked, kneeling next to the chair. He began to tug at the chains holding Dean to the chair. 

Dean nodded and smiled. “Just peachy. Took you two long enough.”

Jimmy gave him a strained smile. “Well, it took a bit to find you but I think Cas wanted to have some time to make Roman a nice parting gift.” 

He jerked his head back towards where Roman was currently trying to make a belated run for it only to be stopped by Cas tossing a little gadget that Dean recognized as a leg trap. Sure enough, Roman yelped as the device deployed and his fee became glued to the floor by whatever sciency thing made it work; Cas had explained it once but Dean had been too distracted by Cas’ big ass computer to remember.

Cas smiled and advanced on him slowly; Roman was practically trembling in terror. Dean was so busy wondering what Cas was going to do to him, he didn’t notice Jimmy freezing the chains and smashing them.

“I--I think this was all a--huge---a very big misunderstanding, Havoc,” Roman began, his hands upraised in a feeble attempt at keeping Cas at bay. “If you let me go---”

A shrill shout echoed through the room as Cas’ hand shot forward and gripped Roman by the neck. The room was quiet except for Roman’s pathetic gurgling and Dean began to wonder if Cas really was going to strangle the guy with his own hand when Cas released him.

Then he knelt down and disengaged the trap.

“Wha--” Dean protested, standing up in spite of the screaming pain in his kneecaps. Why the hell was Cas letting this fucker go?! His body protested as he moved to step forward but Jimmy’s arm shot down to hold him back. “What the hell---?”

Jimmy just smirked and shook his head, nodding back at where Roman was watching Cas warily. “Wait and see.”

“Thank you, Havoc,” Roman said, attempting to act like he hadn’t about to sob and beg. He tugged at his dress shirt and adjusted his tie; his voice was hoarse from Cas trying to throttle him. “I knew you were a reasonable man.”

Roman’s face fell as Cas started to laugh. It was a deep and dark laugh, somewhat adjacent to the sound Dean would hear when Cas had had a particularly nasty (yet delicious) plan for him and Jimmy in the bedroom. However this version of the laugh would probably be pretty damn unsettling if it were directed a him. Cas was giving Roman a sharp smile and shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Cas said, slowly pulling off the gloves covering his hands. He appeared to study the one glove before slipping it gingerly into one of his pockets and looking at Roman like he were a bug under a microscope. Roman suddenly collapsed, falling to the ground with a thud and clutching his stomach.

“What---what did you do--to me,” Roman groaned. He looked like he was in some extreme pain but as far as Dean could see, Cas hadn’t wounded him in anyway.”

Cas crouched down and peered at him. “Oh, that. I administered a new toxin I’ve been working on when I had you by the throat,” he said, his gaze had turned analytic; a change that seemed to make Roman even more freaked out. “It attacks you from the inside, liquefying your organs slowly.”

Dean eyes widened. That was pretty dark, even for a self-proclaimed super villain and Dean felt a brief flash of pity in light of the look of utter terror on Roman’s face. But then he felt the telltale twinge of a rib popping back into place as he healed and he changed his mind. Even with his own issues put aside, Roman didn’t deserve pity. He’d mercilessly killed thousands of people for a couple of bucks.

“Don’t bother with a cure,” Cas said as he stood, looking down at Roman with a face made of stone. “I invented it so the only person equipped to save you is me and well,” he paused and glanced over toward Dean and Jimmy. Dean could feel Cas’ gaze travelling over his healing wounds before he turned back to Roman, “I’m not feeling very generous today.”

Dean would remember the sight of Cas striding away from a crumpled Dick Roman until the day he died.

 

A funny thing about being super villain, near death situations made for great sex.

After all the fear, the anxiety, and the stress of it all, especially in a situation like this, there was only one way for the excess energy to be expelled. At least for the three of them.

They didn’t make it to the lair; they didn’t even make it to the van. As soon as they were out of the building and far enough away that Dean knew they would be safe, he pounced. Cas was the nearest to hand so he was the one who got slammed into the side of a building and Dean’s mouth fixed firmly over his. Jimmy started to protest so Dean grabbed him by the front of his jacket and jerked him forward; he broke away from Cas, giving him a chance to gulp in some air, and proceeded to give Jimmy the same treatment. 

“Dean, we really should---” Cas started to say, clearly having had a chance to think while he made out with Jimmy but Dean cut him off.

“You really should get your cock out of your pants right now,” Dean said, palming him through his pants. He turned and gave Jimmy a heated look. “You too. Pants around your knees.”

It was extremely rare for Dean to feel like taking control of their sex life. He almost always preferred to let Cas and Jimmy take the lead but for obvious reasons, Dean wanted to have the run of things right at the moment. 

The twins seemed to understand this unspoken need and, standing side by side with their paired expressions of lust, their hands flew down to their belts. It was only a few moments later that their hard cocks were free. Dean followed suit, he wasn’t going to be able to undo his pants later once he started.

“You don’t have to---oh shit,” Jimmy groaned, Dean’s mouth stopping whatever well meaning protest he’d been about to say. Cas joined him, a soft gasp falling from his lips as Dean began to jerk him off with his hand.

The next several minutes were a haze of grunts and groans paired with the slick sounds of Dean sucking and jerking off the twins. He changed who was getting what intermittently, touching himself with whichever and was free; Dean had had a lot of time to practice getting two people off at once in addition to himself now that he was with Cas and Jimmy.

Cas and Jimmy each put a hand in his hair to steady themselves and Dean groaned when they both tugged lightly on his hair; they knew how much he liked that. Normally by now one, or both, of the twins would start talking; filling the space between all of them with absolute filth and words of praise that never failed to send hot tingles of pleasure down his spine. This time however, they didn’t seem capable of saying anything that wasn’t his name or a curse.

Dean found the effect was still the same.

The grips in his hair started to get tighter and tighter, the sounds from overhead were becoming more and more desperate; Cas and Jimmy were close. It would be easy enough for him to finish them each of with his mouth but there was something he wanted, something he needed more.

Pulling his own hand away from his aching cock and ignoring the way his nerves screamed in protest at the loss of sensation, Dean pulled off of Jimmy’s cock and switched to jerking him off with his free hand. He looked up at the twins; their heads were thrown back against the stone wall, their throats were bared and tensed, and their chest were heaving. The sight sent bolts of heat down his spine.

“Come on me,” he said, voice hoarse. Cas and Jimmy’s heads snapped forward and they stared down at him, eyes filled with surprise that changed to heat. “Do it; I want it. Do it for me. Want you to mark me.” They both cried out when Dean twisted his hands and thumbed at the heads of their cocks. “That’s it, show me I’m yours.”

A pair of choked gasps was the only warning Dean had and he quickly shut his eyes right before streaks of come fell on his face. He shivered at the contrast of the hot wet mess and the cool night air; his cock throbbed and precome was pressed out of him but he couldn’t touch himself. Not yet, he needed to milk the twins for all they were worth.

Dean, so intent on his mission to have the twins claim him as their own, was startled when Cas and Jimmy pulled their dicks from his grasp and fell to their knees beside him. His eyes were still shut but he could feel them on either side of him. One pair of hot hands grasped his face while a frantic mouth pressed against his own; another pair of hands reached down and started touching his cock, jerking him fast and hard while lips began to attack his neck. It was overwhelming and perfect all at once; Cas and Jimmy built him higher and higher until he was tipped violently over the edge and he came with a garble shout that was swallowed by the twin (Jimmy, if Dean’s lust addled mind was correct) kissing him.

All the adrenaline left Dean’s body and he collapsed forward bonelessly only to be caught by Cas and Jimmy. Someone cleaned his face, probably Cas; Dean could smell the metallic chemical scent that clinged to Cas sometimes on the fabric and sure enough, when he opened his eyes, Cas was staring back at him.

The twins worked together to put their clothes back in order; a fact Dean was grateful for, he didn’t have the energy to move after everything with Roman and the frantic tryst from a few moments ago.

Cas stood up on shaky legs and went for the SUV, telling Jimmy to stay with him. Jimmy took the liberty of leaning against the wall and pulling a limp limbed Dean into his lap. Feeling more than a little vulnerable, being kidnapped and essentially tortured for two days entitled him to a bit of clinginess Dean supposed, he nuzzled into Jimmy’s neck; he smelled like a thunder storm brewing in the distance.

“You are ours, Dean,” Jimmy said, his voice rumbling through his chest into the skin of Dean’s cheek. A kiss was pressed to his hair. “You are ours and we will always come for you.”

Dean smiled sleepily. 

Always...he liked the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this little bit of fluff came from but you all know by now that I never turn down a bit of fluff. :)


End file.
